Always here for you
by Unspoken Emotions
Summary: [ON HOLD]The gang is still on the search for Naruku, who now has more than half of the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha is still battling with mixed emotions between Kikyo and Kagome. A new member has joined the team.Can they defeat Naruku? Find out! R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I know I'm still writing my Naruto fic, but I just got a bunch of ideas to write my new one.**

**This fic is about Inuyasha's feelings towards Kikyo and how everyone just thinks about Kagome's and totally shun out Inuyasha's.**

**Oh and yes finally there is someone who's gonna stand up for Inuyasha!! Yay! **

**WARNING: NEW Character! **

**Kikyo and Inuyasha my favorite couple! (Next to SasuSaku)**

**Anyways if you're not a KikInu fan then don't bother reading this.**

**R&R please!**

**Britt**

**Chapter 1**

"**She Appears"**

The sound of cracking leaves was the only thing heard between the group as the ran through the forest. It was autumn and Inuyasha, Kagome, Yumi, Sango, and Miroku were still looking for the remaining shards. Shippo had left ground not too long ago. He believed his journey with them had ended and he needed to try new things. Of course, everyone was going to miss him, even Inuyasha. After his departure things seemed some what the same, with the exception of Inuyasha not being able to be pounding on someone. Other than that, things were ok. Though as time passed, Naruku became increasingly strong. The group had lost his trail. But as dedicated as they were to defeating this monster, the search for Naruku continued. But even to this bad news, a new Team mate had joined their group, possibly taking Shippos' place.

Her name is Yumi Nakamara. She is about Kagome's height and has a hour glass figure much to win any man's heart. She is indeed a real beauty. She has short hair up to her neck, black hair color with blue highlights (yeah she's somewhat goth), along with her bangs falling right in front of one eye. She's a rouge Ninja/Exterminator, much like Sango. She wears a fish net long sleeve shirt only to be covered with a white/black muscle shirt to fit her curves. Her skirt is short on one side/split kind of, almost covering her thigh, while the other side is up to her knee. She wears high heeled black laced boots. Wearing these help her knock out the enemy in one kick. She's an excellent fighter and a brilliant stagiest. Not much to say about her past. All they know is that she's out for revenge on Naruku for destroying her family and home. Yumi is one of those who does not like to speak of such tragedies. Though she only joined the group not to long ago, she knows pretty much everyone's past, tradegy, and personality. She's gotten pretty close to everyone, especially with Inuyasha. Out of everyone she feels he's the one in most pain. Having the love of your life still in the world of the living? And everyone is just shooting him down because of another girl who's in love with him? That's a bunch a bull! He's a grown man he can make his own choices, at least she thought. Inuyasha's become a big brother to her and is someone important to her now. She truly hopes he can get his revenge on Naruku.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sense anything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, he was already getting impatient. They had been searching for hours now.

"No, sorry" Kagome answered softly.

"Pfft…Damn Naruku" Inuyasha cursed under his breath. It's been months since they last saw Naruku. He had more than half of the jewel already and Inuyasha was pissed. Who knows what he could do if he gets the last few shards. All hell would break loose or even worse. "_Kuso_, he thought, _if we don't hurry Naruku's going to find all the shards and become a full demon. And his first priority is going to go kill Kikyo…"._ Inuyasha shook his head. _"No, I lost her once, I won't lose her again."_

After searching for a few more hours, it was beginning to get dark and Miroku thought it was best for a break, this of course brought only an argument with Inuyasha.

"What? We can't stop now! We're so close to him!" Inuyasha shouted a bit angerly.

"Inuyasha, Miroku said calmly, I know I'm as eager as you to find Naruku, but if we don't get any rest none of us will have the strength to fight him when the time comes."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha, get some rest it'll do you some good," Sango said, siding with Miroku as always.

"Yeah Inuyasha, don't worry," Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hn, whatever,"

Inuyasha sat down, leaning against the tree, with Kagome right by his side. Miroku built a quick fire, and sat right next to his Fiancée Sango in front of the fire. Yumi simply kept standing and leaned against a giant rock behind her, her eyes closed.

"So what's the plan?" Yumi suddenly spoke.

"We keep searching," Inuyasha replied plainly.

"I know that, but I mean…Ah never mind,"

"What is it?" he asked, now curious.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it,"

"You sure?" Inuyasha was not one to let something go so easily. Yumi knew that.

"Yeah, yeah" she said waving her hand.

"Hm..ok,"

Inuyasha too, had a strong bond with Yumi. Not the kind he has with Kikyo or Kagome, but rather a sister bond. Out of everyone there, Inuyasha felt the most comfortable with Yumi. Her voice was calm; she never shouted or got mad at him like the others did. She was different. Someone he could actually talk to. He was glad there was finally someone in the group who understood his agony.

Kagome on the other hand didn't take a liking to Yumi. She admits she is jealous of her new companion, and her close relationship with her love interest Inuyasha, but it couldn't be helped. She was in the group now and she accepted it.

By now everyone had drifted off to sleep, except for both Inuyasha and Yumi. Inuyasha looked in her direction, "Why don't you get some sleep Yumi?"

She sighed, "I want to, but I can't seem to keep my eyes shut."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I'm not sure…I felt someone's presence a while back."

"Is that so? Whos'?" he asked.

"Kikyo-sama" she said.

Inuyasha froze. "Uh, are you sure? Because I didn't smell her scent at all."

"Oh well I'm just guessing. It could have been anyone. Sorry for getting you worked up." She apologized.

"Nah it's cool, it's not like she wants to see me anyways. Heck it's not like I can go see her. I'll just come back heading into an argument with everyone and end up with my face in the ground." He sighed.

Yumi went down beside him and looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." She smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem"

Soon after that, Yumi fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake just in case any sign or hint of Naruku was to cross his path, he wanted to be ready. Inuyasha stared into the blazing fire. He couldn't help, but compare the fire to himself, strong, hotheaded and protective. Inuyasha's eyes drifted from the fire to Kagome. His eyes softened a bit. The image of Kikyo appeared in his mind. _"Kikyo…" _He looked up at the starry sky, his mind full of thoughts from the past. Oh how he missed them. Of course he didn't regret meeting Kagome or the others, but he couldn't help but feel so sad. Kikyo was someone who opened his eyes to a new world, a world of happiness and love. Inuyasha wasn't sure what any of that was after he had lost his mother. Kikyo had saved him. Saved his lonely black heart, and broke it from its icy core. He was forever in her debt. Not only that, but he was truly in love with her. His love for her was stronger than his love for Kagome. After all she is his first love.

Whoosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sound came fast, but at the same time slow. Inuyasha looked up only to see a single Shinidamachu. Inuyasha gasped. "Kikyo! She's near, I can smell her". He was about to get up when he looked at Kagome. He suddenly felt guilt overcoming him. He knew if he went to see Kikyo, there'd be trouble when he got back. Though he couldn't help it, he yearned to see Kikyo. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like years, were only months. He sighed and got comfortable again. He was disappointed and depressed.

"Go"

Inuyasha looked at where he heard the voice. It was Yumi. She was smiling.

"Don't worry about everyone else; I'll take care of them."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you Yumi."

"No problem, now go."

Inuyasha nodded and ran with quick haste, heading only to see his long lost love, Kikyo.

**TBC**

**alright guys that was the first chapter!**

**what did you think?**

**please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I'd really apperciate it :

Britt


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again!**

**Yup well here's the 2****nd**** chapter to my Inuyasha fic!**

**This chapter is mainly Kikyo and Inuyasha LOVE!**

**Very cute if you ask me**

**Anyways please R&R or I'll stop writing!**

**I'm not bluffing, Reviews help an author and if I don't get any…well then how am I getting help on my writing skills? And I'm not only talking about this one…If you're reading my Naruto one leave reviews also**

**A "Nice chapter" or "Hey love the story or update soon" will please me  
But yeah enjoy!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**BakaKenshin**

**kikyogirl15**

**SssYd.snyalXD **

**Britt**

**I don't own INUYASHA! sigh**

**Chapter 2**

"**They Meet Again"**

With the help of the Shinidamachu, Inuyasha ran through the forest, looking for Kikyo,. He followed closely, making sure he wouldn't loose its trail. All he wanted to do was see Kikyo.

He stopped for a bit after the Shinidamachu suddenly disappeared. "Heh, I must be close." He sniffed around. "She's here, I can smell her." Inuyasha looked around, wondering where he was lead to. He was near the area of the sacred tree. He smiled, somehow he knew Kikyo was going to lead him here. This was the first place they met. He walked closer to the tree looking at it and sniffed some more. Her scent was all over.

As Inuyasha stared at the tree, Kikyo slowly began to appear sitting on a branch of the tree (much like in the picture of her with the Shinidamachu circling her and she has a little cute innocent face).

She looked down at him, staring with serenity, "Inuyasha," she said softly.

"Kikyo," He stared up at her with passion, "I…uh….how…eh.."

She giggled, "What's the matter Inuyasha? Cat got your tounge?" Kikyo teased.

He growled playfully, "I'm here for only a minute and you're already trying to piss me off?" He smiled, it's good to see you Kikyo."

She nodded, "Same goes for you. Sorry I haven't kept in touch. But as you well know Naruku is still after me. And to my disadvantage, he's slowly killing Onigumos' heart. Once he does that…Hm well you know."

Inuyasha gripped his fist tightly, "No, Kikyo I promise you, he won't lay a finger on you!"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo's eyes softened, _"Even after all he's been through, even though I'm dead, he still vows to protect me, no matter what gets in his way. Inuyasha you have indeed changed, but for the good."_

"Kikyo, I know you and I have gone through so much in the pass few months, but I want you to know that I will always protect you no matter what."

Kikyo smiled at this and slowly brought herself down from the tree, closer to Inuyasha. She slowly caressed his cheek and stared intensely into his golden half demon eyes. Inuyasha did the same, staring deep into her dark seductive brown eyes. Even though she was made of dirt and bones, he could see life in her eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt cold to him, but he didn't care. Hugging her after all these months, made him happy. Kikyo returned the embrace, and held onto him. It felt good to feel the warmth of someone, let alone the warmth of someone you love. It was perfect, nothing could ruin their night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi, leaning against a tree, silently watched everyone sleep. She looked up, noticing it was almost sunrise, and that Inuyasha still hadn't returned. She smiled to herself, _"Guess he's taking advantage of this. Hn, I don't blame him."_

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Yumi's eyes looked down, only to see Kagome staring at her with a confused face. She said nothing.

"Hey I asked you a question," Kagome said a bit annoyed, she hated it when people didn't answer her. _"I guess she picked up the habit from Inuyasha…"_

"Hn and I have a right to answer it, if I want to," Yumi replied bitterly.

"Fine," Kagome stood up, "I'll look for him myself."

Yumi's brow twitched, "Damnit this girl is too stubborn. Why can't she just leave him the fuck alone! Ugh! No matter. I can't let her go."

Kagome began walking in the direction Inuyasha had left earlier.

"Leave him alone, Kagome." Yumi scowled, "He gets enough of you everyday. Besides I'm sure he's fine. He just needed to take a walk."

"Ha very funny. Why would Inuyasha need a walk? He only takes those when something bad has happened. So now I have more of a reason to go. He's probably sad and needs some cheering up. I'll do just that." Kagome smiled happily and continued to walk.

Yumi, in a blink of an eye stood in front of Kagome, blocking her path.

"You will not go. You'll stay here with the rest of the group." Yumi demanded.

"Get out of my way Yumi! I don't have to listen to you! If I want to go see Inuyasha, then I WILL go see him. You have no right to tell me otherwise." Kagome snapped, glaring at Yumi.

"Yes I do. Inuyasha put me in charge and if I lose track of you, he'll be pissed. You're my responsibility you know. I hate babysitting, but Inuyasha asked politely. So I did the favor."

"Well there's your answer. You didn't have to. You volunteered. So I'm free to go as I please." Kagomes' smile widened, feeling she had won the argument.

Yumi felt like she was going to explode with anger! Kagome was so intimidating. _"How the hell does Inuyasha put up with this bitch?" _

Yumi glared back at Kagome, "Look, if you go, what if you get injured? I know you have the power you inherited from Kikyo-sama, but it's still not as powerful. You could get in serious trouble, and I won't be there to save your ass." Yumi grinned and continued, "Come to think of it, I don't even know why you're in this group. You're only good for one thing and that's looking for the shards. Other than that you're useless, especially when it comes to fighting. You're just a burden that gets in Inuyashas' way. Hell not only his, but the whole group as well. So do just do me a favor and just sit down and shut up."

Kagome stood there frozen in silence. She was stunned. How could Yumi say something like to her? And why did it hurt so much? Was it because it was the truth? Was she really that much of a burden? Kagome sat almost in a flash with her bangs covering her eyes.

Yumi watched her and sighed, "Maybe that was a bit harsh, but hey it shut her up! So I'm happy." Yumi sat down across from Kagome, with an emotionless face and thought to herself, "Inuyasha hopefully you won't be mad for what I did. But damn it you better thank my ass for her not finding out. You owe me big bro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hours since Kikyo and Inuyasha saw each other in months and they were still in their romantic embrace. They could have just stayed like that forever. It was heaven for the both of them. It felt so good, so right.

Suddenly Inuyasha interrupted the silence of their embrace.

"Kikyo…I have to get back." He said almost hesitating, he didn't want to leave.

Kikyo somewhat pouted, "I see, well Inuyasha it was a privilege seeing you again," She kissed his lips softly, closing her eyes. Inuyasha returned the kiss, putting as much passion as he could into it.

After a couple of seconds, they parted and stared at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"Don't worry Inyasha. I'll be seeing you soon." She smiled at him, sweetly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Take care of yourself Kikyo."

"Will do, now go."

He nodded and jumped through the trees, trying to make it on time before everyone noticed his absence.

"Heh, Yumi I so owe you."

**ok guys that was chap 2!**

**So what do you think? **

**Hm…in my opinion I really liked the argument Yumi and Kagome had. I know it's an argument Kagome would probably have with someone LOL. And yes if you're wondering. I HATE Kagome. I think she's freaking annoying up the butt! Yes she can be sweet and she's soooooo strong to put up Inuyasha and his feelings for his ex but I could careless. She's a pain in the ass and won't leave him alone! God she has no idea what he's going through! Of course if you all don't know, Kikyo did die in the Manga. You all should check it out. It's quite sad. But back to the point I understand her feelings, but geez can't she give Inuyasha a fking break? All she does is argue with him about Kikyo and then in the end tells him to "sit". It pisses me off that she does that just cuz she's angry for him going to see some he loves!! Ugh! I feel sooo bad for Inuyasha. If you agree with me…then post a REVIEW about it  
**

**I really wanna know if they're some fans that agree with me!**

**R&R plez!**

**Oh and about the stop writing fanfic thing at the top, I was just kidding! Lol but seriously it doesn't hurt to review**

**Thanks**

**Britt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own INUYASHA! Blah blah blah!**

**Hey guys I've liked the reviews you've been sending!! **

**I'm like twice as happy now:dances: hehe thank you!**

**Now I know people are enjoying my stories:squeals:**

**My thanks to the following fans:**

**Inukikbaby**

**BankotsuXKagome**

**Kikyogirl15**

**SssYd.snyalXD**

**BakaKenshin**

**xXxInuLoverxXx**

**Well anyways here's chapter 3!**

**It's mostly dialogue. Not much action until the next 2 chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

**Britt**

**Chapter 3**

"**Thoughts"**

After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha had finally made it to the groups' campsite. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagome, looking depressed. Sango and Miroku were with her trying to comfort. Both of them glared at Inuyasha, but more at Yumi. Inuyasha was confused_. "Ok what in the world happened? What's wrong with Kagome?"_ Inuyasha stealthy walked up to Yumi, he didn't want to go near Kagome for obvious reasons.

"Hey Yumi, um what happened while I was gone?" He whispered.

Yumi sighed, "Well your little obsessive girlfriend over there made a big scene with me and I kind of harshly told her off."

Inuyasha blinked, "Um….how harsh?"

"Very."

"Yumi! I trusted you! What did you say to her?!"

"Hey well sorry if I was trying to save your ass! But she was getting on my last nerve. I just told her that she's weak and doesn't deserve to be in the group." Yumi bit her lip, she felt a bit guilty after realizing what she had told Kagome, but she would not take back what she said. After all she did mean every single word.

Inuyashas' eyes widen in shock, "Did you really say that to her?"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah well if she wasn't so stubborn, I wouldn't have."

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess I should go talk to her right?"

Yumi shrugged, "Heh, I could careless. She was going to here it sooner or later. And I think I was the prefect person to tell her. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. Enough said."

"Heh, if only I was as brave as you Yumi."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go talk to her."

"Hn, good luck bro."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Inuyasha began walking hesitantly towards Kagome.

Kagome sensed that Inuyasha was coming towards her. _"Oh no Inuyasha's here! What should I do?"_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sympathy_. "Wow if she's depressed over something that Yumi had said. Then I'm glad she doesn't know where I really went."_

Sango's eye narrowed as Inuyasha came closer. "Inuyasha, you really have to control that girl Yumi! She's in way over her head! She really hurt Kagome-chans' feelings!"

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yeah Inuyasha, Yumi isn't exactly the kind of person we need in the group. That's what we have you for."

Inuyashas' brow twitched. "Hn, I'd kick your ass for that statement Miroku, but if you don't mind I need to talk to Kagome. And don't take about Yumi like that. She was only doing it to protect Kagome while I was gone." He snapped.

"Ok geez." Both said in a unison.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome and knelt down, "Kagome….is it ok if I talk to you?" he asked politely.

Kagome looked up at him, "Eh, yeah I guess."

Sango and Miroku stood up and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. They knew everything was going to end ok since he was the first to step up and apologize. Then again they wondered why INUYASHA had to apologize for something Yumi did. It didn't make sense. That wasn't something the Inuyasha they knew would do. It was like he was, helping Yumi out? But for what? Were they hiding something? That must be it. Sango and Miroku made eye contact and nodded. They both were thinking the same thing.

""**Inuyasha had gone to go see Kikyo and Yumi was trying to stop Kagome from finding out.""**

"Oh Inuyasha better tell the truth to Kagome-chan before she finds out." Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, otherwise this will end up in chaos."

Inuyasha sneezed, "_Ah, damn you Miroku and Sango!!!! Talking shit about me...grrr"_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly.

He turned to face her, "Yeah."

"Why do you want to talk to me right now?" she asked a bit eager.

"Oh uh…" Inuyasha paused, "Well I was worried about you and I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Is that all?" she smiled. It felt good to know that Inuyasha was considerate of her feelings.

He nodded, "Of course. Kagome, I know you and Yumi are not on good terms, but trust me she does care for you. If she didn't she would have just let you go and get hurt."

"Yeah I guess, but she didn't have to say all those mean things! She really hurt me Inuyasha."

He sighed, "I know, but I already talked to her about it. Besides I'm sure she didn't mean it. You know how Yumi has those mood swings. It's kind of how you are like Kagome." Inuyasha gasped. _"Oh shit…I shouldn't have said that." _

Kagomes' eye twitched, "Is that so Inuyasha?" her voice sounded deeper and deadly.

Inuyasha scooted far away from Kagome, "Um…Kagome…I..."

"Inuyasha…"

He looked at her, frightened, her voice sounded way too gentle way too fast.

Silence.

"Osuwarii"

Inuyasha slammed face down into the ground, his body twitching.

Kagome stood up and began walking away to the nearby village.

Everyone sighed.

"Well it couldn't have been worse." Sango said.

Miroku shook his head, "He'll just never learn."

Miroku and Sango both ran to catch up with Kagome.

Yumi glared at Kagome while she walked away. "Damn that girl…that's all she's good for. Walking away and so are the others, always taking her side." Yumi headed over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

"Thanks Yumi." He said in a soft tone.

She looked at him with guilt in her eyes, "Nii-chan I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told her off."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's my fault for asking you to cover for me."

"That's true. You did owe me." She teased.

He laughed, "Well now we're even."

"No, we're not"

"Nani? Why not?"

"I didn't ask you to apologize for me. So you still owe me." She grinned.

"What??!!! Nuh uh!"

Yumi giggled. "Oh yes you do!"

Inuyasha pouted in defeat, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Hmm…." She thought for a moment.

Inuyasha waited patiently, which was something he didn't do often. But for Yumi, he'd do it. After all she did save his ass, not only this time, but many other times. It could have been worse with Kagome. He was grateful for having Yumi. The only problem now…was to choose between Kagome and Kikyo. It was going to be a tough choice. After all he did love him both, in different ways. But he had to do it. It wasn't fair to Kikyo or Kagome, or himself either. His thoughts suddenly began drifting off to the previous night. Kikyo and he had the most prefect night. There was a nice breeze, a full moon, and most of all it was silent. It was as if time had stood still, just for them. Inuyasha's not an expert at being romantic or what that word actually meant, but that night was exactly that. His eyes softened at the thought of him and Kikyo kissing. It was so passionate and loving. Any more time being with her, things would have gotten a bit more intense. He traced his lips with his fingers, he could still feel Kikyos' on his.

"I've got it! You just-"Yumi looked at Inuyasha, smirking. She knew he was thinking about Kikyo and what they most likely did last night. But it was funny seeing him do this. It wasn't like him. Seeing smile like that, he never did that. That's what made her happy.

"What are you doing Nii-chan?"

Inuyashas' eyes drifted to Yumi, he suddenly realized what he was going and blushed, "I…Uh…"

She chuckled and pinched his cheek as if he was a little boy, "You're so cute Nii-chan,"

"Ok ok, sorry. But what were you saying about what I owe you?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I just want to know how your night with-" Yumi looked around, then whispered, "how your night Kikyo-sama went?" she asked, even though she already knew. She just wanted to hear from him.

He blinked, "You want to know?" he asked almost confused. He knew Yumi supported him on going to see Kikyo, but he didn't know she was so interested.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh well…not much. We talked for a bit, hugged, kissed and that's about it." He replied whispering. He didn't want the others to hear, plus he already felt guilty enough as it is for betraying Kagome. His heart suddenly sunk. He didn't think that seeing Kikyo would make him feel this bad.

She smiled, "Inuyasha…you and Kikyo-sama, are very cute. And I know how deeply you feel for her. It is stronger than what you feel for Kagome. You shouldn't feel so guilty. It's not your fault that, that witch brought her back to life. And it's not your fault Kagome went down that Well. This all happened for a reason and going to see Kikyo-sama is your choice no one else's. I'm not saying you shouldn't consider Kagomes' feelings, because you should. But she and the others also have to consider yours as well. You're going through a lot right now and they don't realize it. So just take it easy alright? You have time to make your choice. Just choose wisely Nii-chan. And remember I'm here for you."

Inuyasha looked at Yumi, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear. All that she said really touched him. No one had ever said anything like that to him. It really made him feel appreciated and wanted. Not even Kagome made him feel like this.

She smiled and hugged him back. "No problem bro, but you can let go now."

He blushed slightly, "Oh yea ok." He let go and both of them stood up.

"Inuyasha! Yumi! Come on! Kagome just felt the presence of a shard! Hurry!" yelled Sango while riding Kirara.

Inuyasha and Yumi both nodded and headed towards the village.

**Ok guys that was chap 3!**

**I know it was a bit boring because it was all chit-chat but I couldn't come up with anything. And besides the main problem is Inuyashas' choice between Kikyo and Kagome. And I wanted you all to see how strong the bond between him and Yumi is. **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed it! And sorry for the late update! Drama happened last night and I couldn't post it! Sorry!**

**Well R&R please!!**

**Britt**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own INUYASHA! Or any of the characters:Sigh:**

**Hey guys! Just letting you know I have a new story I just posted up! LOL I know it's bad to have more than one story, but oh well. Go check it out! Its about Naruto of course.**

**Alright well here's chap 4!**

**Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews everyone :D **

**Britt**

**Chapter 4**

"**Narukus' Trail"**

Yumi and Inuyasha hurried towards the others in the village. The closer they got, the more Inuyasha could smell of human blood. He detested that smell out of everything else. It made him angry. Once there, they saw Kagome talking to one of the kids and Sango and Miroku talking to an old man. Yumi looked around only to see corpses. It was a horrible sight for her. It brought back memories of her slaughtered village. Now she was an avenger thanks to Naruku.

"Inuyasha, you go with Kagome and I'll go with Sango and Miroku. We need to get as much information as we can." Yumi told him.

Inuyasha nodded and went to Kagome. He could already smell Narukus' scent mixed with blood. "Tch, Naruku just wait till I find you."

Yumi walked up to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys what's the 411?" she asked seriously.

Sango gave her a look and Miroku said nothing.

"Uh, ok? You don't have to be mean to me." Yumi said a bit hurt.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be so mean to Kagome-chan." replied Sango.

Miroku nodded, and said "Yumi we don't want any trouble ok? Just give Kagome a break. She's going through a lot already. You're just making it harder for her."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Oh please. She's just a whiney brat that yells "Osuwarii" every time she doesn't get her way. What about Inuyasha huh? Did you ever once think he was having a hard time as well? Having two girls to worry about? Each of them with different personalities. One dead! The other just getting upset because he wants to go see her! Come on! It's not fucking fair to him! So don't tell me I'm making it harder for her. She doesn't even fucking belong here either!"

Miroku and Sango stood still, in shock.

Yumi let out a groan of anger and walked off to talk to the other villagers. She has had it. Everyone had been taking Kagomes' side and just didn't care about Inuyashas' feelings. "Heh, well that shut them up." Yumi smiled proudly and began talking to a little girl that walked up to her.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept talking to the little boy.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Kagome asked, again just to make sure.

The little boy nodded, "Yeah, an evil baboon looking thing came and asked for my shards, but I ran away and when I came back he had destroyed the village."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he nodded.

Kagome turned back to the little boy and smiled, "Hey I'm sorry about all that's happened, but you were very strong. So don't feel so down ok? And do you know where this baboon went?"

The boy smiled, "Ok, and yeah he took off over there," he pointed east of the village," oh and here," He gave Kagome his hand with a shard in it, "I know you all are collecting them right? Well here you go."

Kagome looked at him, shocked, "Oh are you sure? I mean it's yours."

"Just take it Kagome, he's offering, so just take it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, osuwarri"

Inuyasha fell into the ground.

"So you're sure?" Kagome asked again.

"Yeah take it." Said the boy

"Ok thank you so much, and take care."

The little boy took off and Miroku, Sango and Yumi came in there direction. Yumi noticed Inuyasha on the ground and went straight to him, helping him up. She glared at Kagome, but said nothing. She didn't feel like putting up with Kagomes' attitude.

"So what did you guys find out?" Miroku asked.

"Well Naruku was definitely here, but luckily we got the shard and he didn't." Kagome said, a bit cheery. She was glad they had got the shard.

"Hm…well we didn't find much out, only that the village was attacked by him." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, we did too and we have his trail. He was heading east."

"Well finally we have him on our trail again." Yumi spoke.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, so let's get going"

Everyone nodded in response and began walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked in silence, while everyone was talking about something with each other. She's been feeling so left out since Yumi had joined. Yumi was always with Inuyasha and never left his side. She knew Yumi didn't feel that way about Inuyasha, but Kagome was jealous. And what hurt the most was that Inuyasha didn't mind. He actually liked having Yumi around, and to be honest, she's never seen him open up to her as much. He didn't even open up that much with Kagome. It's like she was taking Kagomes' place. But what place? Just being a burden to Inuyasha? Kagome began thinking about what Yumi had said that night. Everything hadn't sunk in yet. Kagome refused to believe that she was a burden. She's helped Inuyasha a lot. Right? Ugh, who was she kidding? Yumi had been right. All she does is look for shards and argue with Inuyasha. But she can't help it. It hurts her so much to know that Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo.

"_It's not fair he's mine!"_ Kagome blushed, _"Well…kind of…"_

Sango and Miroku talked amongst themselves while staring at Kagome.

"Miroku-sama," Sango whipered, "Look at Kagome-chan, she looks so depressed, worse than yesterday and she's by herself. I wonder if Inuyasha has told her yet about him meeting with Kikyo last night."

Miroku sighed, "Yeah I wonder. But Sango, what can we do? I hate to admit it, but even Yumi had a point earlier about Kagome-sama and Kikyo-sama."

Sango raised a brow, "You actually agreed with her?!"

"Hm…well there was some truth in what she said. I mean we always do take Kagome-samas' side without even considering Inuyashas' feelings."

Sango looked down, "True, but either way I'm with Kagome-chan the whole way! She's been through a lot and has put up with Inuyashas' stubbornness. She deserves him more than Kikyo does."

"Hm if that's what you think," Miroku said, still not giving Sango his true opinion. He'd rather not get into a fight with his fiancée. After all he was very happy to be with her. She was the only woman who won his heart. But that never did change his ways. Even to this day, he's still as perverted as ever, but only to her. To Sango though, it still didn't make it any better.

Yumi , walking beside Inuyasha whispered, "Hey Nii-chan, why don't you go and walk with Kagome or let her ride you like she always does?" (Not in a bad way if that's what you're thinking pervs! LOL)

"Huh why? Don't you hate Kagome?" He asked confused.

"Hate is a strong word, but yes I do dislike her. Still even I have a good side." She smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back, "Alright, but you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

"Ah, don't worry about me Nii-chan, just go and keep her company, and you deserve a break. I know where he's headed."

"Fine ok, but if you need anything you'll know where I'm at,"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah I know, see you late Nii-chan."

Inuyasha went beside Kagome after that. Kagome looked at him and jumped a bit.

"Oh Inuyasha..I didn't know you were here." She said softly.

"Yeah, well you looked lonely over here and I wanted to keep you company," he told her.

A small smile appeared on Kagomes' lips.

"Inuyasha, arigatou."

"Hn, don't thank me, thank Yumi. She's the one that told me to go over here."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"So that means, you weren't going to come if she didn't?"

"I..uh..well…"

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Tell Yumi thank you."

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"And…"

He looked at her.

"Osuwarii…you jerk."

BOOM!

Inuyasha fell to the ground…again.

Kagome kept walking, not saying a word to anyone. Sango and Miroku sighed at this, but continued to walk behind her, passing by the wounded Inuyasha. Yumi looked back when she heard the crash, and walked over to Inuyasha. _"Damn idiots don't even help him!"_

"Nii-chan…daijoubu? She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied as she helped him up.

Yumi looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark Nii-chan, and we should set up camp. There's a river near by where we can stay."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night fell over a few minutes after Yumi suggested camping out. She was right, there was a river nearby. Inuyasha was grateful to Yumi. Finally there was someone who knew the area and he didn't have to wait around.

Everyone set up their camping equipment and began making dinner. Yumi had caught over a dozen fish with her Katana alone. Within a few minutes, everyone sat by the fire and ate in silence. All were tired and had their own things going on. Miroku and Sango were eager to know what was going on in the lover triangle of their fellow teammates, but kept quiet. No need for more arguing, they both thought.

Kagome sat by Inuyasha talking about the shard, and a funny joke she had just heard. Inuyasha didn't get it, but laughed anyways. He didn't want Kagome getting mad at him again.

Yumi ate her last fish, and excused herself. Everyone nodded and let her be.

Yumi walked a little bit farther away from the camp. Once she saw that the gang was out of sight, she ran for it.

A few minutes later, Yumi stopped. A black figure suddenly appeared and walked towards here.

"Yumi, nice to see you again." said the figure in a deep voice.

"Yeah nice to see you too, Naruku."

**Tbc…**

**Ok that was chapter 4! Hehe :D what did you guys think? I wasn't planning on leaving you with a cliffy, but then I changed my mind LOL. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**R&R**

**Please**

**Britt**


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for my three stories! I didn't update for a while because I was taking it easy, you know a little break, but now that I'm fuming with ideas, the computer is being very stubborn and gay!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!! I'm able to write but I don't know, it shuts down on me, and on top of that my music won't play!!! Ugh, I need my music in order to write! sigh things haven't been going my way right now, but I promise as soon as I get a chance I will update! I've already been writing for Broken and Betrayed, and Promise is on its way as is Always here for you!

I'm sorry to keep all of you eager fans waiting, but please be patient! Trust me, your waiting will be rewarded greatly! Hang in there, and wish me luck with my bad luck!

I could really use some support! Lol

Thanks again for reading!! And for all the reviews :) you've made me very happy!

Sincerly,

Author,  
Brittani G


End file.
